What happened next
by Taylor'N'Toby
Summary: Follows the episode that aired on the 22nd of May. I'm not a huge Doctor Who fan but last weeks episode made me fall in love with Karen Gillan so this is mostly about Amy. I suck at summaries, but yeah. oh &its my first fic so be nice pleease
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, I'm pregnant" I said, still clutching my stomach, silently cursing myself. Why did I just say that? I hadn't even told Rory! I'm so pathetic sometimes. He just stood there, not saying anything _at all.  
><em>  
>"Help me!" we heard again, I whipped round, staring at the astronaut that had appeared in the doorway. It slowly reached up, lifting the visor covering its face. The little girl was <em>inside <em>the space man! It

raised its hand slowly, pointing at The Doctor. No! He couldn't die! I looked around, saw Canton's pistol on the floor, I turned round to grab it "what are you doing!" The Doctor yelled at me "saving your

life!" I shrieked, shooting. I heard someone shout out, but everything had gone dark and I could only feel the floor…

I woke up, smelling puke, lovely. It wasn't until I realised that it was my puke, I remembered what had happened. I sat up on my elbows. I had moved, I was inside the TARDIS, River and The Doctor were  
>watching me intensely but I couldn't see Rory "where's Rory?" I asked bluntly, River pointed towards the door whilst The Doctor sat forward a little "how long have you known?" he asked, not letting up<p>

with the staring. I shrugged "six weeks or so…" I said, trying to sound casual, as if it didn't bother me. "Six weeks?" River stood up "when are you planning on telling Rory?" she asked, giving me the

same look The Doctor had been giving me the whole time. "Well, I wasn't.. I don't want a baby, not yet when there are so many places to still go. I was going to say something this morning, but then...

Since when have you known anyway?" she waved aside my question and got straight to it, yelling "Rory! Come in here, Amy has something she needs to say!" then looked down at me with a smug grin,

sometimes I could slap her. Nothing happened for a minute, so she shouted again. Once again, nothing. Then "AMY!" Rory shrieked as something outside crashed, I stood up immediately, sprinting to the

door. The Doctor got there before me and blocked the exit "no, you are staying in here where nothing can get you" he said seriously, for once. "There is no way I am getting treated differently just

because I'm growing.. a..Baby…inside me..." I said trailing off, sitting down. "But he's my husband!" I begged "you have to let me go!" I screamed, choking back tears, looking The doctor right in the eye.


	2. After the Storm

I've decided that I'm going to make it about what I think should happen after said weeks' episode but I had already written this, just for got to upload it. But review please!

He looked down at me, sternly "no, river will stay with you." He sighed, turning to leave us "oh no, I'm not staying. Anyway, we both know you'll need me" she smirked and followed The Doctor out of the TARDIS.

And then there were two.

I sat down, there was nothing else to do but think. I sat there for a few minutes, then gasped "he knew this morning, when he said I had put on a couple of pounds, he knew!" I revaluated to myself. I looked down, scrutinising my stomach, there wasn't a bump or anything. I stood up and walked over to the huge wall mirror, lifted my top up and squinted. Nothing! This was stupid, he had said that so that I would tell him, that was the only explanation! But why did he need me to tell him?

I gave up and went to sit back down again, sighing. I heard the door open and looked up, grinning expectantly. It was him again, every time he breathed it sounded like tyres on gravel. "What do you want? I don't know what you meant, what do I have to tell the doctor?" I said accusingly. He didn't scare me because he obviously wouldn't kill me, if he was going to do that he would have done in the toilets. "You will tell him what you know" came his reply in the same rough voice as earlier. That confused me, but he turned to walk away "what do I know?" I asked softly, when he didn't turn round I asked again "what do I know?" he kept walking so I touched his arm. He flung me to the other side of the room; I hit my head on the wall, hard. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat and raised his arm, the lights started flickering, I squeezed my eyelids together and pursed my lips, waiting for the inevitable to come.

At first it felt like an electric shock, then it started building up and hurting more, I began to picture the picnic on the beach in my mind and I realised what he wanted me to tell The Doctor. That he was going to die in two hundred years, that he had sent the letters, that he was the one who got us here in the first place. He wanted me to tell him his future.

The Silent seemed to know what I was thinking and stopped "yes" it said.


	3. Wait, what?

I knew what he was doing, a full body scan. He knew that I knew, Rory was the only one who was still in the dark about it. It was going to land on positive; I don't even know why I told him I wasn't to be honest. He was going to find out in four moths with a baby, crying through the night. I was amazed that after five months I still wasn't showing. It was the doctors' baby, but I wasn't in love with him. Of course I loved him, but I wasn't _in _love with him. I didn't want his baby, but I did so much. A baby, a tiny helpless thing that would be totally dependant on me. Ugh, I was getting way too mushy for my own good. Of course I wanted a child, but not a baby! From two or three years up would be good- not from birth. So, that's the end of baby fluff. On to my real life!

There were these things, like... Well, I don't know what they're like. No one does, I can't remember. The Doctor had sent us to different places, Rory and I were to look for the little girl in any place we could think of, Canton was off getting as much information as he could about the things, River had been sent back to prison and The Doctor was, well, who knows what he's doing.

"How about the towns near NASA? We could get the lists of people or something and look for her there" Rory suggested, I laughed. Trust the newest member of our gang to come up with something like that "we don't know her name, stupid face!" I grinned "oh, oh yeah…" he said, he always looked so sad when I laughed at him. I took his hand "hey, what's wrong? You're the newest; you're allowed to say things like that. Now lets check orphanages" I sighed, kissing him.

He cheered up after that and wouldn't stop talking about children "imagine if we had our own kid! It would be so amazing!" he laughed, throwing his arms around "do you think we will, you know, have kids" he said, smiling softly at me, he said the words gently as if I was going to break at the mention of babies I sighed "I'm positive we will, soon" I added. I smiled like a two year old on Christmas morning then yelled "great! I can't wait!" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What if being on the TARDIS had actually affected this child? And if the child was anything like the doctor, I could blame it on being it the TARDIS, right? I didn't want to hurt Rory, that's the one thing I would die for, not hurting him. But there was the smallest chance that it wasn't The Doctors baby, that would explain why I wasn't showing. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had cheated or Rory. I didn't love the doctor!

We got all we could find from the various orphanages around Cape Kennedy and returned to the TARDIS. We found The Doctor sitting with a bowl that had blatantly had custard in, a fish-fingers packet, which was still half frozen yet empty, and an empty packet of jammie dodgers "you know you're meant to cook these before you eat them, right?" I asked him, picking up the cold, cardboard box. He nodded solemnly "I was hungry, are you ok with that pond?" he said sternly, narrowing his eyes "ok, jeez, what's wrong with you?" he looked at Rory who was rummaging through the jammie dodger pack, getting as many crumbs as he could "and now I'm going to leave the room for no particular reason" he said, picking up the packet and leaving in the direction of our room.

"You're pregnant" The doctor stated

"You're clever" I said, squaring him up "and going to be a father" he looked taken back by my comment "wrong" he simply said, I must have shown how confused I was in my facial expression "that never happened, we never happened" he said slowly "what? Of course it did, I rememb-"

"No, no, no. you've got it all wrong. I put that in your head, that child _is _Rory's" "why would you do that?" I asked, almost whispering

"I got bored Pond!" he said loudly "you were being all 'I'm getting married in the morning, then you tried to kiss me _and, _if I remember correctly, tried to get me into your bed anyway, so I was just showing you how you would have felt if you had succeeded that night" I moved my shoulders, tucked a piece of my red hair behind my ear, then watched it fall back out of the corner of my eye. I huffed and walked away, I wasn't going to argue about that when I knew it was mostly my fault. We would act normal, like we always did. But I did feel better, I hadn't cheated on Rory! Admittedly I had tried, but I hadn't! and I was having Rory's baby…


	4. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever, but I went on holiday and got back last week on Friday, so I caught up on all the episodes I had missed but was too tired to do anything else.

OM MY GAWSH. Saturday's episode made me die!

So for the next three months I will just carry on from the end of _A Good Man Goes To War. _God knows how I'm going to do it, but I'll try!


End file.
